


My Shadows Slave

by Rivaille960



Category: Dark Link - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Dark, Dark Link - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, one-sided Link/Sheik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After link fails to save the sage of the water temple Hyrule falls to Ganon who gives the hero to Dark link as a slave. boyxboy story dont like dont read. i dont own legend of zelda rated m for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shadows Slave

Dark Link  
I walk along the desolate road to Hyrule castle, I know what it means to see this place the way it is. Link lost and darkness has won over the once peaceful land of Hyrule. The only consolation as that he was far from that bitch princess who caused all of this. I hum the serenade of water as I walk past all the redeads that have filled castle town. I continue down the road until I am face to face with the floating asylum Ganon created. I see the rainbow bridge the sages had built for Link to cross into the hellish castle. Upon entering the castles guardians, Stalfos… Those who were lost in the Kokiri forest were here bowing as I strode past them. 

I entered the large main area where there was a large black rock entrance to what I was sure was where Ganon was. I looked up to see only one line of energy was left, that would be enough to keep Ganon much stronger than Link. The energy belonged to the sage of water, something not even Princess Zelda knew is that Ruto was never the sage of water. I am that’s why Link lost…he freed the wrong person. I sigh softly walking up the many stairs to Ganons private chambers where I hear the bitch princess crying, as I open the large double doors to his room I hear the resounding sound of someone being slapped across the face. I see Link shackled to the ground his face turned towards the ground blonde bangs covering angry cobalt eyes. Links cheek is already swelling and turning an angry red as Gannon stands before him smirking at the fallen hero.

"Ah, you made it just in time Shadow Link." Ganon says making Links eyes snap up in shock as he stares at me, so many emotions flickering across those ocean eyes before betrayal sets in. I sigh softly as my eyes meet his and finally he understands who it was that he was meant to save he realizes what his refusal cost him.

"You offered him a way to win this and yet he denied you for the princess. Do you finally understand what I meant when I said the hero would never choose you?" I growl at him as the thought of Links rejection resurfaces and I get angry all over again. 

"ENOUGH." I hissed at the Gerudo king who simply laughed. 

"Even after your betrayal I will be kind to you, you may have the hero. I already have what I want from both of them, choose the punishment you see fit." Ganon says making me look down at the hero whose eyes have lost their light.

"Send them away, far from me…I don't want to see them anymore." I mutter making Links eyes snap up as he tries to blink back his tears.

"You know I can't allow that, so would you rather I kill them? That way they will never hurt you again?" The Gerudo King murmurs sympathetically as he places his hands on my shoulders his sickly sweet voice whispering in my pointed ear making me wince. I don't want Link dead, but I don't think I could stand seeing him everyday… it would be too much.

"No." I whisper hoarsely as the King turns my face to look at him, I feel so lost my heart breaking before me. 

"Then what is it you want darling? You know I'd do anything to fulfill your wishes, that is why the hero still breaths." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, one that the king kissed away. I looked up at him sadly and he smiled a sad smile in return.

"I wanted you to experience what you thought was true love, But the hero couldn't return your feelings because his mind is too clouded with that of the princess." I closed my eyes as Gannon placed a gentle kiss atop my head pulling my closer as he laid his chin on my head. I looked over at Link who was quietly reassuring the princess and I felt my stomach churn. I don't want him to die, no matter how much it hurts me to see him with her. 

"They will be slaves to us and this castle." I say making Gannon smirk.

"Ghirahim!" Gannon yells out making a strange white haired demon appear in a flurry of diamonds.

"You called… Master." The demon all but purred as he bowed to Gannon. 

"We have a guest, you are to treat him with the utmost respect." Ghirahim turned to me a smirk playing on his half hidden face.

"You are always so busy I'd be happy to entertain a new Master~" Ghirahim grinned as he flicked his stark white hair out of his face revealing a black diamond on his left cheek right below his obsidian eye. 

"What about us, you want us as slaves don't you? You are just going to leave us here with Gannon?" Link questions his eyes boring hotly into my back. I sigh softly as Ghirahim steps forward back handing Link making him struggle against his bindings as he spits curses and death threats at the demon who merely scoffs.

"You have lost wisdom and courage you little brat! Your fight is over." Link stops all struggle at that moment as understanding sets in, He and his precious princess now belong to us.

 

"Ghirahim, take Zelda away, keep her on the level with the redeads. If she decides to leave any injuries will be her own fault." I say emotionlessly as Ghirahim sighs before going to the princess who is now kicking and screaming to be put down.

"Where is Sheik?" I question Gannon as I take a deep breath.

"He is in his chambers resting apparently the princess has learned some spells and harmed him." He says as he crosses his arms looking at Ghirahim who finally snapped his fingers binding her mouth shut.

"Tell him to come to my chambers when he is well." I mutter stepping around Ganon to go to Links shackles pulling them from the ground so that I have a tight grip on them. I walk him out of Ganons chambers headed towards my own, while Link stays silent the whole walk there and I feel my heart ache… it wasn’t supposed to be like this. When we entered my room and I dropped the leash I had Link on opting to go out on to the balcony. I opened the double doors allowing the cool breeze and moonlight to flood into my room. I stepped out lifting my head as the wind caressed my hair and face leaving gentle butterfly kisses along my skin.

"why are you helping him…?" Links voice trembled softly as he asked the question that was probably eating away at him. 

"Because when Ganon found out I had developed feelings for my other half… he bet me that you wouldn’t fall in love with me nor accept my help in destroying him… He was right." I whisper as small tear rolls its way down my cheek making me squeeze my eyes shut.

"You won't make me love you treating me as a slave." He hissed as venomously as he could and whirled around to glare at him. 

"Do you think you are in a position to bargain with me? I tried to stop this, I offered you a way out. Once again only moments ago I caused Ganon to spare your life. If it were up to me I would have you thrown far from these fucking lands so I won't have to lay eyes on you anymore. But you are a threat, I can only prolong your life like this. If you would like to die the balcony is right there and believe me I won't stop you." I spoke softly my voice devoid of any emotion as he flinched. I swallowed thickly as I walked past him towards the bed to take a pillow and blanket from the large lavish bed Ganon had set up for me. 

"What are you doing?" Link mumbled as he watched me creating a make shift bed on the couch at the foot of the bed.

"Can't you see I'm making myself a bed?" I responded rolling my eyes as I dragged the couch out on to the balcony. Link sighs putting a hand over mine to stop me from leaving. I look up at him as he swallows hard and pulls me back into the room.

"This is your home, I won't make you sleep outside." he murmurs sitting me on the bed. "Besides this isn't the first time we've slept near the other." I feel my breath hitch as he gathers the pillow and blanket from the couch bringing them to the bed with us. 

"Dark…Thank you for trying to help me." Link whispers as he crawls into bed with me his head laying on my chest as he wraps an arm around my waist." I hold him tightly placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"I would do anything for you Link." I feel him nod against my chest as we both close our eyes. When I wake up I see Link is nowhere in sight and I'm tied to the bed frame with my own hat. I clench my teeth at how stupid I feel because of him, no matter how much I try to help he doesn’t understand it. Just as I am about to use the shadows to get out of my bindings sheik enters my room looking at me bound with a small sigh. 

"Rough night?" He inquires as he pulls a small dagger from his hip slicing at the hat tearing it to shreds.

"I will fucking kill him!" I growl standing up as I storm out of the room sheik following behind me as we make our way to the throne room. Outside the double doors I hear Ghirahim's laugh making me shiver as I push the doors open. Link is kneeling before the throne and from here I can see the purple markings on his skin that look like bite marks. He was attacked by a lot of redeads. I felt my anger melt away and heart constrict as I ran to Link skidding to the ground next to him making him whimper as I place a hand on his back.

"Ghirahim, what the hell happened?" I hiss making the demon pale as I continue inspecting Links wounds.

"He tried to save his precious princess without a weapon and the redeads got him." I sigh softly examining all the marks on Links tanned flesh.

"please make him the antidote please Sheik." I say making the Sheikah disappear to begin gathering the ingredients the hero needs. I take Links hands in mine and pull him to his feet making him shoot me a half hearted glare. 

"What makes you think that was a smart idea?" I question the blonde hero who continued with his silent treatment.

"She used you." Ghirahim murmured making us both turn to look at him curiously. 

"The goddess hylia, or your princess Zelda. She's been using you this whole time and you are too dense to see it, she doesn’t care about you or anything but her precious lands. You are nothing but a shell of the previous hero who held her heart. He has long since died just like her love for you." Ghirahim whispers as he steps closer to Link making me stare in wonder. 

"YOURE LYING!" the hero yells glaring fiercely at the demon almost challenging him to say it again.

"You truly believe you were the first hero that goddess wench has had by her side to defeat us?" I watch Links face as he stares at Ghirahim incredulously. 

"Zelda would never use me!" He hisses through clenched teeth and I close my eyes biting my tongue.

"You have previous memories of both of us don't you? You weren't so hateful back then, when I saved you from that dungeon Hylia threw you into. You were a lion, so strong and beautiful held in those chains I offered you freedom at the cost of your loyalty to the goddess who imprisoned you… you agreed. You bore your fangs to all of Hyrule daring them to defy us in our rule." Link froze in his tracks at the words his eyes widening in shock.

"You remember then…" It isn't a question. I stare at him as the tears start swarming in my vision… he remembered our life together, before all of this and he still chose Zelda. I swallow hard as Ghirahim pulls me away from the blonde hero who falls to his knees without support. "Dark" he whispered hoarsely and I shot him a glare shutting him up instantly.

"I am so done with you Hero, you wish to deny that our love never existed? That we never felt anything for one another. Fine! Then I will shed all my inhibitions of hurting you and truly making you my slave." I say feeling my heart break as I utter the words. Sheik enters the room at that moment with the antidote in hand taking it over to the Hero who blinks up at him in surprise.

"Sheik… you’re here too?" the blond simply nods not uttering a word as he helps the younger drink the potion. 

"Did they kidnap you like Zelda and I?" Sheik scoffed at that as he stood walking over to me removing his mask in the process. 

"I am here because I am in love with Dark Link." Sheik says making both mine and Links eyes go wide with shock. I stare at him as he wraps his arms around my neck his lips eagerly meeting my own. I don't fight him, because if I do Link will believe he has more power over me than he already does. So I do what comes naturally which would be pulling the Sheikah closer kissing him with as much fervor as I can muster. after a few moments we pull away to catch our breath.

"Ghirahim, keep him with you for tonight I don't want to see his face." The demon grins while the hero shutters.

"Please Dark, take me back with you." He begs quietly knowing that I am the only one who can protect him from the others. 

"Why would I do that? You are ungrateful, I offered you everything and still you throw it back in my face with your defiance. Why should I bother with you anymore than I already have?" He looks guiltily down at the ground before staring fiercely into my ruby eyes. 

"Because I am your slave, no one else's." I don't want those words affecting me the way they do. They tick something deep inside me and I let out a low growl as my possessive nature kicks in. I stomp over to him taking him by the wrist as he blinks in shock. 

"You will never say no to me again…or disobey me because I will make you regret it." Link swallows hard as he nods allowing me to pull him closer.

"Come, we are going to Lake Hylia. Sheik ready the horses, since the hero is playing nice give him Epona to take with him. Sheik mutters an okay as he storms out the door angry by the turn of events.

"Ghirahim, take Zelda far from this castle. Take her to the dungeons of the Twilight, I'm sure Midna still owes her for separating her from her own hero." I say making the white haired demon bow before he snaps his fingers disappearing in a flurry of diamonds. 

"Dark. I am truly sorry." He says turning me to face him as he places a hand on both my cheeks. 

"I am giving you one last chance Link. Don't fuck this up. Next time I will send you straight to receive punishment from Gannon and believe me it won't be pretty. You’ve seen my scars." Link mutely nods as I walk to my room him at my heels shadowing my steps.

"Why are we going to lake Hylia?" I glance at him behind me for a moment before staring back as I made my way through the castle corridors passing many of Ganons minions. 

"I want to go home for a while." I mutter as we head outside where Sheik has both of our horses ready. I quickly mounted Sabbia Eponas dark twin followed by Link.

"Hurry back Shadow prince." Sheik murmured waving goodbye as we set out on our way. Link rode close to me the entire way through Hyrule field shivering as he saw how dead the place looked. Once we reached Lake Hylia I dismounted from Sabbia as I stretch my arms over my head walking towards the flooded Lake. With every step I take I begin pulling my clothes off making Link sputter out incoherent words. 

"What the hell Dark!" He cries as I start pulling down my leggings. "I'm going for a swim, you can either join me or sit there bored either way I don't care." I say turning back to the task at hand as I dive into the water feeling the cool liquid wash away the stress in my body. It wasn’t long before Link sighed and dived in after me as I lay on my back floating in the water looking up at the beautiful blue sky. 

"It's been awhile since we've been here." Link whispers as he surfaces next to me. I look over at him to see droplets of water running from his hair down his face and cheeks over beautiful pink petal lips. I slowly turn so I'm fully facing him staring at his beautiful face, I can't help but skim my finger tips down tan cheek. Links breath hitched as a fierce blush spread over his cheeks.

"I want to kiss you." I whisper looking down at the trembling blond heroes lips as the part slightly. 

"Dark." He whimpers his voice sounds so needy and I can't help but lean forward pressing my lips against his parted ones. They feel so soft against mine making my sigh as I feel his tongue run across the seam of my lips. I open my mouth for him automatically feeling as explores the wet cavern between my lips. His tongue runs all over my mouth until he decides to coax my tongue into a playful battle of dominance, I don't know why but I submit to him moaning as I allow him to take what he wishes from me. All too soon he pulls away and I stare at his beautiful flushed face as he pants for breath, I know I am in no better condition as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Let's stay here forever" I mumble against his ear as I hug him tight.

"Can we do that?" Link whispers as he kisses my hair slowly pulling us back onto the shore where our clothes lie. 

"We can do anything you want Link so long as you don't run from me, so long as you try to accept me." I say as I push him on his back so he's laying on the plush grass, I crawl over him making sure we are face to face. He swallows hard averting his eyes from me blush flooding to his cheeks as he nods in understanding. With that confirmation I place a gentle kiss on his jaw before settling myself on his chest. His hand instantly rises to my hair, long fingers carding through it as I listen to his strong heart beat. 

"What will they do with Zelda?" He asks and I sigh.

"They will send her to Queen Midna for punishment. She won't die but she will probably become her maid or something." I say making the Hero huff in relief. 

"Dark let's do something fun." The Hero says pushing me off him as he stands throwing my cloths at me as he dresses himself. I roll my eyes a small smile on my lips as I get dressed barely finishing after Link. He turned towards me offering me his hand and I feel my heart skip a beat as my hand moves almost on its own as I place my hand in his. I feel the warmth radiating off of his hand as he pulls me close walking me towards the Fishing Pond and I follow after him for the first time in a long time I felt content with how my other half was reacting to me. 

Suddenly my thoughts shifted to our kiss, I used my free hand to touch my still tingling lips. I licked them savoring the taste of my other half who looked at me right at that second rolling his eyes as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction as I squeeze his hand gently and from here I can see him fighting a smile.


End file.
